I have selected a postdoctoral position in the Benkovic Lab in order to apply my previous training in theoretical biophysics and chemical physics to biological systems of current interest. I chose DHFR because of the wealth of experimental information available, and because processes related to the reaction dynamics are tractable by a combined experimental and theoretical approach. Dr. Benkovic is a leader in the study of enzymatic reactions, having provided significant insight on the kinetic mechanisms for DHFR, catalytic antibodies, monoxygenases, polymerases and other enzymes.